The After Party
by GellsBells
Summary: An alternate take on Cheryl's after party in Episode One "The River's Edge". Betty sticks around after Veronica and Archie enter the closet. Jughead makes an appearance and Cheryl decides to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Betty did her best to try and make sure the hurt was not showing on her face. Cheryl had made the decision that the bottle was not pointing at her. She was trying to get a rise out of her and Betty was determined to not let her win this one. She continued to smile sweetly, listening to the conversation around her.

"Reggie." She piped up. "Could you get me on of those shots." She motioned to the drinks up at the bar.

"Sure Betty." Reggie nearly fell over himself in his haste to get to the bar. He knew that her drinking at one of these parties was a no-no. Getting Betty Cooper to let her hair down for once would be an interesting little experiment and while spoilsport Archie was otherwise engaged. He returned to the group with a plate of the shots offering to Betty first. She took it from the plate and downed it quickly. A part of her hoped that it would help her forget what may be going on in the broom closet a few steps away from where she was. "Whoo way to go Cooper." Reggie shouted in congratulations before taking one himself. She could still feel the alcohol burning her throat as she gave him a nervous smile.

It was at this moment that the perpetually moody Jughead Jones came through the front door, skulking as he made his way around the periphery of the group. Betty was surprised to see him, he never came to these things. Archie and herself had begged him on numerous occasions to come with them, back before Summer break. Something had changed between them since then, she had noticed it when she returned home from her internship. Jughead had distanced himself, no longer part of the group. They hadn't spoken since before summer when he had hugged her and wished her well. Before pulling back, rubbing his neck as he stood there awkwardly embarrassed by his own actions.

"What are you doing here Donnie Darko?" Reggie called out to him. He must have thought Christmas had come early his favourite victim in his domain. Jughead continued to move around the group ignoring Reggie before taking a seat next to Ginger Lopez. "Yo, Wednesday Adams." Reggie persisted. "No one is going to want to spend 5 seconds in a closet alone with you." Betty was about to tell Reggie to shut up when Cheryl spoke.

"Reggie don't be such a spoil sport. If Jughead wants to play, let him play." She said as she eyed him with curiosity, then something else flashed across her face. Betty knew that look, it was the same look she had given when she suggested the game in the first place and then suggested Archie go first. She was up to something.

"Oh times up." Cheryl announced. "Oh would you look at that, guess we ran over time. Doesn't look like they minded." She smiled sweetly at Betty, goading her for a reaction. Betty subconsciously dug her nails deep into the bed of her palm. Cheryl bounced happily over to the closet, opening the door to find Veronica and Archie in deep embrace. "Would you look at that." She spoke triumphantly as the couple broke apart at the harsh light entering the small space. Betty knew what they had been doing she had known it before the door had even opened. Of course it was Veronica. She was everything she wasn't confident in herself, unique and passionate.

Betty took a deep breath to try and quell the emotions surging up, threatening to break to the surface. She could feel her eyes well up, and cursed her inability to be able to hide her feelings at times. Jughead caught her eyes from across the room. She turned away quickly as she grabbed another shot from the coffee table in front of her and downed it. The physical pain burning in her throat took away the pain in her heart if only for a moment.

"Now who should go next." Cheryl mused, looking at the others sitting around the table. "Betty."

"Cheryl." Veronica had an edge of warning in her voice.

"What new girl?" Cheryl snapped back. "Now Betty you want to play don't you?" Betty nodded barely looking up to acknowledge her going over in her head what had just happened.

"Good. Now Betty give that bottle a spin." Betty reached over and spun the bottle, leaning back, passive as she watched it. She didn't notice Cheryl moving behind Reggie and whispering in his ear. He looked confused until she whispered again, running a finger delicately across his cheek and he got up and left the room. Betty watched the bottle as it stopped at Valerie. Well it could have been worse she though as she looked over to where Reggie Mantle was no longer sitting. Confused she got up to move to the closet, at least they could talk she guessed.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Cheryl advised, Betty stopped her movement.

"But it landed on." She started to explain her voice meek.

"Well I think in the true spirit of fun it should really be a boy and girl." Cheryl's saccharine smile never faltering.

"I don't think that's fair." Betty started to argue.

"Well I am the hostess and I make the rules." Cheryl stated simply signalling that the argument was over.

"Fine. I'll just." She huffed as she reached for the bottle.

"No need." Cheryl grabbed the bottle from the table. "There is only one boy left." She moved the bottle to point at Jughead. He felt everyone's eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Betty took a deep breath, knowing now why Reggie was no longer in the room. Apparently Cheryl wasn't finished playing her games yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Betty you don't have to do this." Veronica told her. She knew this was another opportunity that Cheryl was taking to stir up drama.

"Yeah Betty let's go home." Archie added, reaching to grab her arm.

"No." She pulled away from him. "I'm fine."

"Come on Betty this is obviously one of Cheryl's stupid games." She directed the accusation at the smirking redhead casually sipping her drink watching the argument in front of her.

"We are all just playing a game V. You and the Ginger Stallion had your turn, let poor Betty have hers." Satisfaction was all over her face.

"You shady bitch." Veronica snarled at her. Jughead just watched on wondering how he had managed to get himself into this.

He had initially only come to see what he could find out about those closest to Jason. The jocks and the cheerleaders. He figured participation in the game would help him to blend in, like that was possible, besides he may have had the opportunity to be in the closest with 7 minutes uninterrupted question time with a key suspect. The chances that it would have been Betty joining him were slim until Cheryl decided to mess with the odds. He had stumbled too far down the rabbit hole this time.

"I can handle this." Betty continued to argue with Veronica and Archie, while he just watched on. He knew they wouldn't win, once Betty put her mind to something there was no stopping her. Years of friendship had taught him that. Jughead stood up about to speak feeling that he should have some say at least.

Before he could Betty turned towards him walking over and grabbing him by his flannel shirt, pulling him with her in the direction of the broom closet. Stunned by her rash action he went along. She basically shoved him into the closet before stepping inside herself and slammed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them to find a shocked Jughead staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Hadn't he heard all the Cooper women were crazy.

"I'm so sick of them." She started pacing within the small space available. "Everyone just decides what is best for me. Like I can't make a decision on my own."

"I'm not sure…" He tried to speak before she cut him off.

"My mum, dad and Veronica has been here five minutes and already knows what is best for me." She was waving her hands frantically as she she continued to pace.

"I think she was trying to help." She stopped her pacing and shot him a look that cut through him, wrong answer.

"And don't even get me started on Archie."

"I think that is probably something we can agree on." Jughead added bitterly.

"And where have you been anyway?" She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?" He said lying, knowing exactly what she meant. He had distanced himself from her as part of his feud with Archie. He had distanced himself from everyone really, instead concentrating on his writing and the mystery of Jason Blossom. If it hadn't been for wanting another perspective to add to his novel and furthering the investigation he wouldn't have been there. He would have been at his usual booth at Pop's with black coffee and his laptop. A safe haven, not this fresh hell. Not that being in an enclosed space with Betty was necessarily hell but the expectation of what they were doing, what they should be doing weighed heavily on him.

He had almost kissed her once, while they were sitting at Pop's in their favourite booth. She had smiled at something she said, and her giggle had awakened something in him and in that moment all he wanted was to feel her lips on his. He didn't think about what would come after, what implications it may have, he just wanted to know what it was like to kiss Betty Cooper. When he had gone to reach over to pull her closer to him, Archie had arrived at the table and her smile wasn't just for him any more.

"You have been AWOL since I got back. You avoid me at school, you don't answer my texts and then you turn up to a Cheryl Blossom party?!" She raised her voice.

"Archie and I aren't talking."

"Well that's Archie and you. What did I do to warrant radio silence." She stated simply.

"Nothing Betts, I just figured you know?" Distancing himself from her had not been easy but it was better than the alternative of her choosing Archie over him. It was less painful this way.

"No I don't know."

"That if it came down to it you would choose him." He admitted to her keeping his eyes locked to the floor.

"Well you could have at least given me the benefit of the doubt. Besides I don't want to even think about Archie Andrews at the moment."

"What did he do?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." He knew what Archie had done, or at least he could take a good guess. Betty had had a crush on Archie since he could remember. The way Betty was acting when he arrived she must have told him and then he was in the closet with that new girl. He decided it would be best not to push it.

"I bet they are out there laughing at me." She sighed. "Another funny joke."

"Pretty sure you are not the one they will be laughing about." He smiled at her sympathetically.

"God I just.."

She let out a frustrated groan, there were those damn tears again, welling in her eyes. She didn't want to be the victim again. 'Poor Little Betty Cooper'. She pushed it down, she placed all those unhelpful emotions, the pain and shoved it into a box and locked them away. What use were they to her anyway. She had done this before smothered her emotions, shut them off. Revealing something deeper at her core something darker and much more unpredictable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys this is the final chapter for this fic, thank you for your kind reviews, it means a lot._

He put a hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her and she collapsed onto him. Her face nuzzled into his shirt. "You smell nice." She commented, feeling his body stiffen at the contact.

"Thanks?" he responded unsure. He was in a small enclosed space with Betty Cooper at a house party, it wasn't exactly where he thought his night was going to end up. Her hands moved to encircle his waist and he went to put some distance between them, his back hitting the wall behind him. He needed to process what was happening. She moved towards him again her hand pressed against his chest. "Betts. Come on." his tone was light, friendly, trying to break the tension that had suddenly engulfed the small room. But she was having none of it, her eyes had darkened and they carefully examined him in a way he had not seen a member of the opposite sex look at him before.

"Betts I don't think this is a good idea." He let out, as her hand moved to his shirt playing with the material. His hands were braced on the wall behind him, he was out of space to move and she was not backing away.

"What did I say about people telling me what to do?" She replied.

"Not telling, advising."

"I always do what is best Jug. That's my life's mission. But sometimes I get sick of being the good girl." He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling dry. She smiled noticing his reaction. Her hand moved from the opening of his shirt to his neck, playing with the curls of hair that escaped underneath his beanie.

"Betts." He groaned in warning. She had fully invaded his personal space now. If she was anyone else he would have pushed them away by now.

"Don't you want to make me feel better." She pressed her body against his.

"I don't want to be a rebound." He choked out.

"This isn't about that. This is two people who know each other very well, who at one time or another have imagined what it would be like to cross that line." She said seductively as she trailed a finger down the side of his cheek to lightly ghost across his lips.

"You have thought about that?" He asked searching her eyes for honesty. She took a hold of his hand and placed it on her hip.

"Haven't you?" She said avoiding the question. He glanced at his watch on the hand not currently attached to her hip holding her tight now without realizing.

"We have 3 minutes left." He stated struggling to keep his tone even.

"Tick, Tock" She replied.

"Fuck it." He groaned in defeat, his hand reaching for the back of her head, pulling her closer so that his lips could capture hers. Her lips were pliable under his, returning his kiss with equal enthusiasm. Her hands went to his hair dipping underneath the beanie on his head to feel his wavy locks he kept hidden. She had always wondered what his hair felt like, hidden always under that beanie.

Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, seeking entrance which he gladly gave all too easily. This feeling of being desired overwhelmed her, she wanted more, more of this feeling. Feeling bold she reached under his t-shirt, her fingertips touching bare skin and delighting in his sharp intake of breath at the contact. But he didn't stop her, didn't pull away as she had expected. She moved her hands to his bare back scratching lightly. She was reveling in the sounds that he was making, it made her feel powerful that she could create such a reaction in the usually stoic teen.

So far he had been along for the ride, letting her take the lead. But this feeling arising up in him had snowballed into something he couldn't quite control. He wanted more, he wanted to feel more. Switching their positions he pushed her up against the wall, as his lips went to her neck, he took a testing nip the barest hint of teeth and then soothed the area immediately with his tongue as she gasped and moaned her appreciation.

Her hands were in his hair again. She wanted that hat gone. She knew it was his security blanket. A barrier against the the world and she wanted him without those. She wanted him laid bare. Those moments when she had thought about what it might be like to kiss him, she had never imagined this. She had expected an awkwardness and hesitation on both sides. But this was nothing like that. This felt almost right. There was a push and pull between them, give and take. This was not the sweet first kiss she had expected to write in her diary, all sunshine and rainbows and Archie Andrews. This was raw and unhinged. Her fingers were now laced in his hair as she directed him to where she needed to feel his touch the most.

She felt his hand moving up her waist, up her ribcage, the underside of her breast just short of touching her where she needed him to. She keened into his touch.

"Please." She let slip from her lips. She heard him take a deep breath before his hand caressed her breast and his mouth reclaimed hers.

"Right Betty times up." Veronica said as she opened the closet door, Archie stood next to her and may have needed some help picking his jaw up of the floor. Within the closet were his two best friends tangled up in each other, hair mussed, the crown beanie on the floor left forgotten. It seemed Veronica too was lost for words.

"Whoa looks like Needlenose does know what to do with a girl after all." Reggie shouted peering over the shoulder of Archie who was still having difficulty getting his mouth to form words. Betty and Jughead broke apart, Betty casually smoothing down her dress, while he picked up his beanie from the floor pulling it quickly onto his head. He looked over to Betty expecting to see embarrassment or a look of guilt at being caught in the act, but he couldn't read anything from her face. The closest thing he could describe it as was determined.

"Oh looks like Betty Cooper isn't so innocent after all. More like your sister than we thought. Must be a Cooper thing." Cheryl commented smugly. Betty's face didn't change, didn't crumble and break like it usually would. Instead she walked over to Cheryl never breaking eye contact. She was in Cheryl's face now, eye to eye. Cheryl noted the look in her eye and her smile faltered.

"I am done being your little plaything. Cross me again. so much as say Polly's name and you _will_ regret it." She stepped past her heading for the exit. She looked back over her shoulder at the devastation in her wake, to the boy still in the closet. "Are you coming?"

How could he say no?


	4. After the After Party

**A/N: This is a follow up fic for The After Party, I couldn't let these versions of Bughead go just yet so wanted one final chapter. However if you liked the original ending, this just a little something smutty extra.**

 **Please note rating has been increased for this chapter.**

He followed her blindly as she powered on, her heels clicking on the pavement, to their intended destination. He knew the Cooper residence it was somewhere he had often pictured in his mind only ever seeing it from the outside, when he would play with Archie and Betty in the Andrew's front yard. They would be there laughing and joking, Jughead able to feel lighter in their presence before Mrs Cooper would beckon Betty to return home from the porch, he didn't think he had ever seen a kind expression on her mother's face, he wasn't sure he ever would where he and Archie were concerned.

She opened the door quietly, her hand never leaving his. She pulled him with her, much as she had done when she pulled him into the closet at Cheryl's party. And he followed willingly.

Her bedroom was everything that he had expected it to be. Pretty pastel colours, a floral bed spread, and of course the pictures of her and Archie. Almost as a shrine to the boy next door, tucked into her vanity mirror, a reminder every morning as she would get ready for the day. He scanned the pictures quickly wondering if he would find one of himself and tried not to let it impact on him when he saw that there were none. He reasoned quickly that it was due to his own camera shyness, not just that in terms of Betty's private life he did not factor into it. But the truth was still there.

She shut the door behind him and he heard the tell tale click of the door being locked. Not that his trailer with his dad had locks on the doors but he was familiar with them. Him and Archie had locked the door to his bedroom many times during an intense gaming session to keep the Andrews out. Not that they had done so in a while. He had hoped that the road trip would fix so many things, but it only seemed to have broken them further apart.

Her hand squeezing his brought him back into the moment and the fact that he was here in Betty Cooper's bedroom after having just made out with her in Thornhill Manor's closet in the most rigged game of 7 minutes of heaven he had ever witnessed, much less been a part of.

Obviously not satisfied with his lack of attention, she pressed her body fully up against his, pushing him up against the bedroom door.

"Am I losing you here, Jug?" She moved her hand up his arm, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, her eyes boring into his own, imploring him to come on this ride with her. He could feel the warmth of her body through their clothes. He shook his head. Words too difficult to find in this moment.

"Good." She turned around and he was faced with the back of her dress, his eyes following the zip that went down to where the dress flared out. His fingers itched to pull it down, to reveal more of her milky white skin to his eyes. He was sure that she was perfect. "Go on."

His fingers were shaking and he cursed himself for such a juvenile reaction.

"I need you to help me get out of this dress, Jug." Her voice was now lacking the patience that she previously had, coming across more as a plea than anything else. He steeled his nerves and urged his fingers to steady as he grasped the zip between his fingers and pulled softly down. He tried to stop the sharp intake of breath as her bra strap was revealed, white, of course, pure, innocent Betty Cooper. Or at least how he had imagined her in his mind.

She let out an audible sigh as she was freed from the constriction of her dress and able to intake deep, unrestrained breaths. When she turned back around he had only a moment to take in her form before her lips were back on his for the first time since they had left the party. Her dress fell pooling to her feet and he felt like he was the one who was drowning.

His mind had trouble keeping up with his body, he was usually so in control but his resolve was slipping. He couldn't tell her no now, he didn't want to either.

He wasn't sure where he should put his hands, they moved from cupping her face, to her hips, to her hair, constantly on the move, while their tongues were intertwining, with her clearly dominating and him happy to let her.

He could feel her leaning into him her body trying to move his own. She let out a groan of frustration before her hands pushed him directly, the backs of his legs hitting her bed, before momentum had him sitting on her bed, floral bed spread underneath him looking up at her in just her underwear.

He swallowed, his adam apple visibly bobbing as he took in her appearance. Her soft curves highlighted through the low light entering via her bedroom window from the street lamp outside. His eyes drifted up, to her barely covered breasts the strapless bra she was wearing offering little coverage. Her cleavage heaving with each breath and he felt mesmerised, urging his eyes to travel further up to look her in the face instead of the typical teenage boy response that he was currently displaying.

"Do you like what you see?" A smirk playing on her lips. He nodded slowly. She moved to him, her body lowering so that she was now straddling him, her legs either side of his own and he felt his pants tighten further as she came in contact with the bulge that was now clearly evident in his pants. He let out a muffled moan and her smile only became wider, as she moved her hips purposefully against his lap eliciting another less inhibited moan from his lips. His hands were still braced either side of him on the bed. He felt her hand lightly trace his arm, moving it's way down to capture his hand in her own.

"I want you to touch me Jug." She took his hand and placed it firmly on her right breast, with her hand overlaying his own she motioned for him to squeeze gently and he did so, earning a needy moan from her lips. Feeling emboldened by the noises that she was making he brought his other hand up to cup her breasts, experimenting with the movement and pressure of his hands against her soft mounds, cataloguing all of the sounds she produced, the way she rolled her hips against his lap as he did so.

His fingertips brushed along the edge of her bra cup, a teasing movement, daring to slip underneath to come in full contact with her skin and she keened into his touch, her chest pushing forward craving more.

"I want to touch you." Her hands pushing his denim jacket from his shoulders, following swiftly with his flannel button up, his arms tangled in the layers of fabric. As he struggled to get free her hands moved underneath his t-shirt, teasing briefly at his waist band before moving further up, tracing along the lean muscles that she found there, as he tried to will himself not to lose himself further not to prematurely end their explorations due to his eagerness and effect that her touch was having on him. She didn't let up though.

His hands now free they returned to her hips, steadying her on top of him in some feeble effort to try to keep her from her continuous grinding. Her lips were on his neck, nipping and grazing her teeth against his bare skin and he was losing control again his hips bucking up against her simultaneously trying to find further friction and _minimize_ contact.

She was a temptress, the way her body moved, the look in her eyes, everything in front of his eyes screamed control. While he imagined what she saw was more akin to a rabbit in the headlights.

Her fingers were teasing the hem of his shirt, as if deliberating on whether she was going to be the one to remove it or simply give the order. She pulled the garment up his body and let out a sound of appreciation at what she had discovered. The removal of his shirt over the top of his head displaced his beanie which had done well to stay on so far. Her eyes traveled up his body, seemingly assessing each part of him and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Upon finding his hair now uncovered her fingers wove themselves into his waves, scratching lightly against his scalp, tugging and pulling. She leant down again her lips centimetres from his ear and whispered to him.

"I want to feel you touch me. Every part of me." She pressed a kiss just underneath his ear and he shivered at the contact, her kisses continued to trail along his neck until she whispered further. "Then I want you to fuck me." A groan tore from his lips, at her curse, sure that he had never heard such a word come out of her mouth. His mind offered so many images up to him. Good girl Betty Cooper laid out bare in front of him begging for him. She was grabbing his hands again placing them where she needed them.

Her hands explored his body as his did hers, quickly followed by her lips, leaving a hot trail that left him only wanting more.

She started to unzip his jeans and he knew he should stop her. He knew that she wasn't in her right mind. Betty Cooper, the girl next door would not drag Jughead Jones to her bedroom, strip them both naked and then ask him to fuck her, not on that pretty floral bedspread.

He didn't though, didn't even hesitate because it was all that he wanted, he wanted to think that there was a darkness inside of Betty, just dying to claw it's way out cause then maybe she and him weren't all that different after all, just two sides of the same coin. A scratched up damaged penny.

She lowered herself onto him, wincing slightly as she adjusted to the feeling of being filled, but her eyes remained dark and lustful, her bottom lip gripped between her teeth. He just watched, without making a sound as if he was not even a part of her becoming a woman merely a spectator.

A low groan came from her lips, as she stopped her movement, and her hands were leaning on his chest to steady herself. He nervously raised his hands to settle on her hips lightly, ready to be removed if required. But this touch seemed to encourage her and she began to move her hips, as he tentatively thrust his own hips up to meet her, thrust for thrust.

"Betts, I'm not going to…" He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way she was moving her hips, and the sounds leaving her swollen lips filling the air between them.

"Just a little more, Juggie," she pleaded. Her eyes shut in concentration and he decided to make his boldest move of the evening his thumb finding her clit and started to rub small circles, she gave a sudden jerk at the contact, her eyes flying open to meet his. He continued his ministrations concentrating on the moans and gasps he was able to rip from her lips.

He was soon sent over the edge, releasing with a low groan his head collapsing onto her shoulder. He continued to rub her, urging her to come over the edge with him. She soon let out a moan as her hips shuddered and her movements stopped riding out her orgasm. She relaxed against his body, both trying to catch their breath.

Neither knowing what this all meant.


End file.
